Stranded
by tiramisuspice
Summary: What happens when you take a broken down car, two angry exes, unresolved sexual tension, and stick them all together?


**Happy Belated Birthday Isazu! Hope you enjoy this ahahaha! I know it's taken me forever to write this, and I apologize for that! Sorry this is absolutely so late! But here you are :)**

 **A/N: The plot of the story is rough at best, and I was pretty fucking lazy with the smut so I'm sorry if it's repetitive and/or boring. I hope it's dirty enough. LOL if it's not nasty and dirty, I failed. And remember this is a _smut_ piece, so expect a plethora of smut. This is an AU.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rated M for Marooned**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, but if Lucas and Maya ever break up for whatever reason in the future when they're in college, I want them to literally fight all the time but still screw each other because of all the sexual tension between them.**

* * *

"Great job, Huckleberry." Maya drawled sarcastically, "No, really. Great, great job."

Lucas said nothing, though she saw his jaw clench in annoyance as he stood over the opened hood of his truck. Maya took a peek over her shoulder. She couldn't even tell at a glance what could have possibly been going on with his truck. There were twisted up plastic bags in there and other shit she didn't even recognize. And she was no stranger to what was under the hood of a car, seeing as how Lucas' stupid truck tended to fuck up and break down on previous dates. It looked like even more of a _trainwreck_ than it had before.

Maya scoffed and shook her head in disgust, returning to pacing back and forth along the front of the truck, alternating between stomping on grass or road.

"It'll be fine, he said. My car's not that old, he said." She mocked. "And now look where we are. Stranded in the middle of nowhere at night in unbearable heat with no exit and no cars for miles! And as if that isn't bad enough, _no service_!"

Lucas growled under his breath, spinning around and glaring at her over his shoulder.

"I knew riding with you was going to suck!" Maya continued.

"Can you please shut up." He snapped through grit teeth.

"Why should I?"

"You're not making anything better!"

"You know what's also not making anything better? You thinking you have a right to run your mouth when you're the dumbass who decided it would be a good idea to use your ancient fucking car to drive to PCB."

"Look, I'm trying to fix this and figure out what the hell is going on, but your constant bitching is only making things worse!" Lucas growled through grit teeth, turning back around and leaning over the engine of his car to try to figure out what could be the problem. "You're not helping matters at all."

"You know what also isn't helping matters?" Maya stated again, furiously kicking a rock and watching it skid down the road, "You thinking you have a right to talk when it's your fault we're in this fucking mess in the first place!"

"Goddamn!" Lucas ran a hand through his hair in frustration, some car grease smearing his hair with black. "You're so—"

"I'm so what, huh? I'm _what_?" Maya snarled, stomping over to him and jabbing a finger harshly in his chest.

"You're so goddamn annoying!" Lucas shouted. "Can you please, for once in your life, just shut the fuck up?!"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Maya shouted, "Well too bad, _Huckleberry_! I'm not going to shut up!"

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "Do whatever the fuck you want! I don't care!"

They fell silent, glaring at each other furiously. Then with a disgusted scoff, Maya spun on her heel and stomped to the passenger door, climbing into his truck. She slumped onto the seat and slammed the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

Fuck her friends.

This was all their fault.

~.~.~

 _"Alright." Zay proclaimed, looking at the sheet of paper where they were deliberating transportation for their spring break trip. "It'll be me, Brandon, Billy, and Missy riding together. Jade, Yindra, Darby, and Sarah. Wyatt, Dave, Jeffrey, and Yogi. Riley's with Smackle, Farkle, and Charlie. And Lucas' truck will hold all our stuff pretty much."_

 _"What about me?" Maya asked with a frown._

 _But even as she asked the question, she knew exactly what the answer would be. She stared at them each in turn, watching as they all bristled. They were suddenly much more interested in their phones or imaginary spots on the library walls. The air grew uncomfortable. Awkward even._

 _Maya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hell no. I'm not riding with Lucas."_

 _"Maya…" Riley said with a slight grimace._

 _"Don't you_ Maya _me!" Maya cut her off. "First of all, I don't want to be anywhere near or in that scrap heap he calls a car. And second, I don't want to spend the eighteen plus hours having to listen to his fucking country crap! This is our last spring break as college students! It's supposed to be fun. And if I have to be stuck with him, it's_ not _going to be fun."_

 _"Well it's not going to be fun for any of_ us _because you two keep fighting!" Farkle suddenly exclaimed angrily, "No one wants to ride with either of you because all you do is mope and complain about each other!"_

 _"Yeah, Maya…" Zay said, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck, "Ever since you guys broke up, things have been kind of weird for the group. We can't really hang out with either of you guys. And both of you won't stop shitting on the other."_

 _Riley nodded. "It's really hard to have to choose sides or decide who to talk to, Maya."_

 _"So we decided this for the good of the group." Zay finished. "You two need to ride together, because honestly, no one wants to put up with your angry, horny asses."_

 _"Horny?" Maya gave Zay a dirty look._

 _"Look, I don't know if either of you have noticed it, but you've got some pretty intense unresolved sexual tension that still needs to be discharged, and we think maybe if you have a chance to talk, it might help resolve some stuff."_

 _"So we decided the best way for you guys to deal with whatever issue you have is to spend time together again and fix it." Farkle concluded. "Hence forcing you two to ride alone."_

 _"That's not fair! Don't I get a say in this? I don't want to talk to him!"_

 _"No!" Riley suddenly snapped, "You_ don't _get a say in this! Neither of you two do! You ruined my birthday party, you got us all kicked out of a movie with all your fighting, and you're making us all uncomfortable because every time you're together, you basically have sex with your eyes! This is for your own good, Maya."_

 _Maya stared at the three in disbelief, furious that they would even dare try to force her to be with Lucas. She didn't want to spend any time with him whatsoever and the fact that they were disregarding her wishes was angering her. Why couldn't they all just live and let live? She and Lucas ended things and that was that. Why couldn't they just get that?_

 _"You guys are assholes." Maya snarled, shooting up from her seat and snatching up her bookbag, "You know what? Fine. I'll ride with Lucas. But I'm not speaking to any of you for the rest of the year."_

 _"Maya, don't be like that."_

 _She ignored them, flipping them off and storming out of the library and forcing people to move the hell out of her way._

 _She was furious._

 _This trip was going to suck so bad._

 _She just knew it._

~.~.~

Maya groaned, tossing her plaid overshirt onto the backseat, wiping the sweat from her brow and wishing that she could have some reprieve from this crazy, stifling heat, but unfortunately, with Lucas' car completely fucked, there was no possible hope for air conditioning. And because of that, unbearable heat had very quickly permeated the entire car, filling every crevice and all spaces and seeping into her bones.

And there was nothing Maya could do but wait it out.

Even with just a tank top on and all the windows cranked down, her shirt was still plastered to her skin, a thin film of sweat steadily collecting on her body from the muggy, stagnant air. Whoever the hell said nights were cooler than days had obviously lied.

Maya watched as Lucas slammed the hood of his truck and wiped the grease from his hands on his shirt, walking around to the driver side door. If she wasn't so mad at him, she would definitely have been ogling Lucas in his white v-neck and jeans. She'd always been attracted to that look.

But she was mad at him. And she could definitely ignore how fuckable he looked to her.

Lucas opened the front door with a sigh, leaning over to the side of the steering wheel and turning the key in the ignition. Maya held her breath, hoping desperately that the car would start.

It didn't.

Maya groaned with each successive failure, rolling her eyes to the sky and running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"So what now? You know, since clearly your piece of shit car isn't going to start."

Lucas gave her a dirty glare, the irritation on his features clearly visible. They were both frustrated, angry at each other, the situation, the fact that they had to be forced to spend time together.

"I don't know." He ground out, his eyes narrowed, "But I do know for a fact that I'd rather not have to listen to you for however long we get stuck here."

"Too bad, Ranger Rick." Maya replied with a sneer, "You'll just have to deal with it since you're the dumbass who caused this to happen."

"What do you want from me?! There is literally nothing I can do about it!"

"You could start walking! Find a town, find someone for us to hitchhike with!"

She knew they were stupid suggestions, but she just wanted him to be as annoyed as she was. She wanted him to feel her anger, to understand just how irritated and frustrated she was about this whole stupid fucking mess.

"In the middle of the night?!" He said incredulously, "Are you fucking kidding me? You're being ridiculous!"

"You're expendable."

"You're impossible to be around!" Lucas snarled, slamming his car door shut, "You know I'm glad we broke up when we did. I can't imagine what poor guy is going to end up having to deal with you."

"Where the fuck are you going?" she barked.

"Anywhere else out there is better than being stuck in here with you!" he shouted, walking towards the back of the truck.

Maya rolled her eyes, staring out the window with narrowed eyes.

Screw him. Screw him entirely. She couldn't believe she had ever thought being in a relationship with Lucas was a good idea.

~.~.~

 _"Oh fuck… Yes! Don't stop!"_

 _Maya let out a strangled moan, her head thrown back against the pillows, clutching Lucas' back as he commanded her body, each thrust pushing her harder and faster to that threshold of passion she was skirting the edge of. An incomprehensible noise escaped her lips, heat radiating through her as Lucas groaned in her ear. They were both so close, so close to that cataclysmic release they were so desperately trying to reach._

 _Lucas gripped her hips, lifting them up from the mattress as he drove into her, his breathing ragged and heavy._

 _"Maya…" he choked out, growling against her ear, "Goddamn… you're so fucking tight…"_

 _Maya let out a whimper, squeezing her eyes shut, breath caught in her chest as the pressure built. She couldn't breathe. Not with the way he felt inside her, hard and pulsing and hot, filling her up completely, delving deep inside her and hitting that perfect spot._

 _It was fast and frantic, Maya desperately arching her hips into him as his rhythm faltered, jerked, as he started to lose control. They ground almost frenzied against each other, colliding in an insistent rhythm with reckless abandon, gripping each other, leaving bruises on their overheated skin._

 _He reached between them, his fingers stroking her sensitive, swollen clit, and with a harsh pinch, Maya cried out, digging her nails in Lucas' back as she came with a blinding, soul-shattering intensity. She gasped for breath, trembling beneath Lucas as he strained to reach his finish, plunging deep inside her. He thrusted harshly once, twice, and then a third time, shuddering and then convulsing inside her as he came, ragged, heated breaths forced from his lips. He groaned long and low in blissful agony, stilling entirely, his arms shaking with effort as he spilled inside her. Maya clung to him desperately, their sweaty bodies shuddering as they rode out the waves of their devastating orgasms._

 _It took a while, quite a few handfuls of breaths, before either of them could form coherent thoughts or sentences. She gradually unlatched her legs from around his waist and Lucas pulled out of her slowly, Maya moaning at the loss of the warmth from his heated shaft. He collapsed beside her, and they both lay there, panting, fighting to catch their breath._

 _Maya licked her swollen lips in disbelief, turning to Lucas with a slightly raised brow, her hand on her chest as she struggled to slow her racing heart._

 _"Oh my God… what the fuck was that, Lucas?" Maya sucked in an unsteady breath. "That was amazing."_

 _Fuck, she could barely breathe at all. She didn't think she'd ever been fucked so thoroughly in her life. She was still trembling, her body craving for Lucas to be back inside her. Sleeping with him was always amazing, but this felt different. It had been much more intense than any other time._

 _Lucas turned to her, chuckling quietly, his mouth quirked up in smirk. He wrapped an arm around her waist, languidly pulling her to him. Maya went willingly, draping her body over his and just relishing in the feel of the hard muscles of his arms surrounding her body._

 _It was strange._

 _In the past, once they had finished, they would prefer to keep distance at all times, and most of the time, they would leave and go back to their respective dorms, but she was finding now that she honestly didn't care. Most of the time these days, they would spend the rest of the evening in each other's rooms, sometimes spending the night, dare she say it, cuddling after the fact._

 _Though strange because they weren't particularly fond of each other, Maya didn't find it was so bad. Lucas knew how to fuck her right, and she loved the way his warm body felt surrounding her, tucking her tightly to him as they slept._

 _"Hey, what are you doing after this?" He asked suddenly, languidly stroking her back, the fingers of his other hand gently kneading her sensitive breast._

 _Maya squirmed under his touch, finding herself growing more wound up from his ministrations. She really needed to be fucked again._

 _"After this?" Maya said, slowly running her leg up and down his, "I was kind of hoping for round three. What? Already lost all your stamina?"_

 _"Baby, I have plenty more where that came from." Lucas growled in her ear, tugging on the shell of her ear with his teeth._

 _"I hope so." Maya nearly moaned when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "I'd be really disappointed if you didn't have more for me today."_

 _"Shouldn't be a problem." Lucas trailed slow, wet kisses down the column of her neck and Maya groaned, tilting her head to give him more access as he rolled on top of her. "But I meant when we're done. Do you have plans?"_

 _"Not really, I guess. I was going to hang out with Riley."_

 _"Well, do you want to grab some dinner or something?"_

 _Lucas had stopped his motions entirely and was watching her patiently, waiting for her reaction and decision to his proposal. Maya's eyes went to the sea-foam green in slight surprise, a small frown on her face as she stared up at him._

 _That was surprising._

 _She and Lucas had been something like, but not really friends for a couple of years. Lucas was best friends with Zay and when Maya befriended Zay during their junior year, they had met during a kick back at some guy's campus apartment. It was pretty much hate at first sight, but they'd gotten drunk and made out and next thing she knew, he was fucking her in his car. The rest was history. They hung out sometimes (read: fucked each other's brains out whenever they had the chance), but they'd never really done anything to try to change that up. She considered him a fuck buddy for the most part. Dinner wasn't in their usual realm of choice activities with each other._

 _She stared at him. "Dinner?"_

 _"Yeah." He said indifferently, but there was a slight edge to his tone._

 _As if the request wasn't quite as blasé and nonchalant as he was making it out to be._

 _Honestly, Maya could understand the feeling. Going to dinner with Lucas implied getting to know each other better, and aside from the basics, the only things they really knew intimately about each other were their bodies. Maya knew going to dinner with Lucas wouldn't_ just _be going to dinner. It would be a step to forming a relationship, though Maya wasn't sure whether that would be friendship or otherwise. He knew it too. She could tell from the slightly shrewd gleam in his gaze._

 _"So you mean… like a date?"_

 _"If you want to call it that."_

 _Honestly, Maya wasn't against it, per se. She was a bit curious. Maya strictly kept any emotions tightly under lock and key when they were having sex, forcing herself to see it as just screwing. If she spent more time with him aside from the sex, it would be relinquishing that control on her emotions and opening up herself to a change in their dynamic. The thing she was worried about was what that would mean for them. It was a bit nervewracking, but she supposed she wasn't opposed to trying. He was pretty chill, and they did have a couple small things in common._

 _"Okay. Let's go to dinner."_

~.~.~

Maya moved her phone around in the air, hoping for just one bar of service at all.

Nothing.

Maya growled under her breath, rolling her eyes to the sky. How long would they be stuck here? No cars had come by, there was no service to contact their friends and the next exit no doubt wouldn't be for several miles. They hadn't even had a chance to stop at some random exit to replenish snacks and they were already running low on water. They were basically screwed and she was stuck with him for the next who knew how many hours until their friends got their heads out of their asses and realized that Lucas and Maya hadn't reached the rendezvous checkpoint in Charleston with the rest of them.

And it was only getting hotter.

With an irritated groan, Maya unzipped her shorts and wiggled around, shimmying them down her hips as best as she could with them so plastered to her skin. Once she'd gotten them down her legs, she tossed the shorts to the floor, relishing in the momentary relief out of the constraining garments in this heat. She didn't even care that she was wearing a thong and was barely covered. She just wanted a reprieve from the heat for fuck's sake.

Lucas walked back around to the driver side door, looking particularly irritated as he swung open the door. His gaze drifted down to her ass, no doubt quickly picking up in the fact that was barely dressed. She smirked to herself, definitely loving that she still had this hold on him, despite the fact that they currently were huge enemies.

"What happened to anywhere else outside being better than being near me?" Maya sneered, sending her message to Riley yet again and moving around her phone for any hope of even one bar of signal to appear and miraculously send the SOS.

"It's hotter outside than in the car."

Lucas took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing the sweat stained t-shirt in the back seat before climbing back in and slamming the door shut. She dragged her gaze down his muscular, tanned body. His broad shoulders, the hard planes of his abdomen, the tight, corded muscles of his arms, the tattoo on his arm.

God, he was fucking delicious.

He turned to her with a raised brow and his gaze darkened the slightest bit when their eyes met. Maya didn't give a shit that she had been caught ogling him. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what was on his mind, mainly because Maya was sure she was having the same thoughts. Quite frankly, thoughts of her body pressed up against his with his cock buried as deep inside her as it could possibly go.

But no way was she going to give him any leverage over her.

If he wanted to fuck, he was going to have to break first.

And believe her, she could hold out quite long if she needed to.

"Do you need something?" Maya snapped, breaking eye contact and glancing at her phone again.

"We'll probably have to spend the rest of the night here." He said, his voice pitched a little low.

"That so?" Maya rose a brow, not giving any of her arousal away, though she knew she had felt heat shoot straight between her legs from his tone.

Oh yeah.

He definitely wanted to fuck.

Maya stealthily rubbed her thighs together, her body reacting from the weight of his gaze. It was hard not to. Despite the fact that they weren't together, it wasn't like her body was immune to him. She wanted it just as badly as him. And circumstances were perfect for it too.

They were alone and probably wouldn't be disturbed any time soon.

Fuck.

She was really starting to feel that warm tingling between her legs once again. And it didn't help that Lucas had a gleam in his eyes as he ran his gaze down her body. Maya couldn't help but get a little turned on.

If they were still together, they probably wouldn't have been wasting any time and would have jumped each other's bones by now.

But of course, they weren't.

For a whole year, they'd been in a relationship, if one could even call it that. All they did was fight, fight, fight, always coupled by fucking until neither of them could move.

Their friends and everyone around them kept calling them a dysfunctional couple, saying they were in a toxic relationship, and in some sense, they probably were. They knew everything about each other, yet despite that, all they did was fight about the stupidest things. And then fuck like rabbits. Sometimes they would even purposely make each other angry or jealous just for the sake of the fighting and the sex.

At some point, Maya realized it had become habit for them.

Their relationship was strange and unexplainable, only getting weirder after they had broken up.

 _~.~.~_

 _"Can you fucking hurry up?" Maya snapped._

 _"Shut the fuck up…" Lucas growled from behind her, one hand gripping her hip to steady her, a look of concentration on his features._

 _She was about to shout at him to hurry up again, when he unexpectedly rammed into her, burying himself inside her to the hilt, and Maya cried out in pleasure. She gripped the edge of the desk, gasping for breath each time he hit her sweet spot. She pushed backwards with each of his slamming thrusts, very quickly climbing towards a violent release she knew she wouldn't be able to contain. He shoved her skirt higher up her hips, holding her down with his hand. Maya pressed her cheek against the wood, the contrast of the cold from the desk amplifying the torrid heat she felt from his engorged shaft in her._

 _She fucking hated Lucas._

 _She hated how her body craved him, how only he was able to bring her to releases that she desperately wanted. She wanted to hate him so much for the demise of their relationship and avoid him, but fact of the matter was, she couldn't give up the sex, especially with him._

 _It was precisely why she'd shown up to Riley's costume party as a hooker, definitely commando, and she'd made sure Lucas knew it. It was precisely why she had danced with every guy she could._

 _Honestly, she didn't know how she'd ended up sprawled on Riley's desk, her stomach and tits mashed on the laminated oak with Lucas driving into her from behind. One minute, she was dancing on some poor guy who had a pretty serious boner, the next, she and Lucas were stumbling through the hallway, grasping each other as they furiously made out._

 _Even so, she couldn't even deny that she loved the possessive way with which he claimed her body when he was jealous and irritated._

 _"Harder!" Maya gasped._

 _Lucas growled animalistically under his breath, pounding into her almost senselessly, their skin slapping together as they matched each other's wild thrusts. He curled a hand into her hair, yanking her back in pleasurable pain, and Maya arched her back sharply, moaning in absolute bliss as her body erupted from the pleasure._

 _More._

 _She needed more._

 _Lucas lifted her leg onto the desk before angling his hips and driving into her relentlessly. Maya cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she tripped into unbelievable pleasure, each time he hit her sweet spot, her body jerking almost involuntarily._

 _She was so close to reaching that pinnacle of pleasure._

 _She was so close to coming so hard and so fast and she couldn't do anything but mewl as he rocked into her, the desk colliding into the wall with each of his sharp thrusts. Riley's lamp and pencil holder fell off the desk, crashing onto the ground, but they didn't pay attention to it, their only focus on the intense, focused pleasure they were receiving from each other._

 _Maya clutched the desk, her knuckles going white as the heat running through her body continued to skyrocket, a scream escaping her lips as Lucas continued to delve deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust. He slid his hands under her shirt, finding her breasts and squeezing the swollen flesh._

 _She was so fucking close._

 _"Lucas…" she moaned desperately, pressing her forehead onto the desk. "C'mon!"_

 _"I know, baby. Shut up."_

 _Lucas pulled out of her briefly, Maya whimpering from the loss of heat, and pried her up by the waist, turning her and setting her on the desk. He stepped between her legs and sheathed himself inside her with a sharp hiss, filling her in one swift motion as he roughly drove into her. Maya rose her hips, moving against him in a frenzied fervour, relishing in the thick hardness of his cock roughly stroking her walls._

 _Maya's body was on fire, lightning shooting down her back and pooling at her core as the pressure mounted, tightening more and more with each snap of his hips. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, yanking her forward roughly to match his thrusts. The sensation was almost unbelievable and Maya let out a hoarse moan, falling back on the desk and arching to meet his possessive thrusts._

 _She was losing it, gasping for breath, high pitched little whimpers leaving her mouth. Lucas let out a low moan from deep in his chest, clearly losing control, his hips jutting jerkily between her spread legs. He hooked her knees on the crook of his elbows, pressing onto her and folding her, hovering above her as his tempo increased. He thrusted hard and hit an unimaginable spot in her in a well-positioned rut of his hips, and Maya unraveled with a scream as she saw stars. Lucas' breath grew ragged, coming out in rasps. Their rhythm grew hectic as they frantically moved with each other to strive for their release._

 _One harsh, powerful thrust from Lucas brought them both over the edge._

 _Lucas groaned, his hot seed bursting inside her as his eyes shut tight, sweat dripping from his forehead and that was really all it took for Maya to reach completion, crying out shamelessly and gasping for breath in his neck._

 _Scattered light danced in her vision as time slowed, her body in shock from the unbelievable ecstasy in her release. He was still pulsing inside her, heat from his cum still shooting up deep inside her as their fluids mingled. He slowly let go of her legs, letting them drop as he leaned over her, gripping the edge of the desk as slow, shallow breaths left his lips._

 _Their eyes met, and all too suddenly, Maya realized what had they had done yet again. Yet she couldn't find it in her to feel any kind of shame._

 _Her eyes narrowed in disgust._

 _"I can't stand you."_

 _"The feeling is mutual, Maya." Lucas snarled, though his gaze flickered briefly to her lips._

 _She sat up as he leaned down, meeting him halfway as their lips crashed together in an erotic, hungry kiss, their tongues tangling with each other. Maya moaned in his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding against him, holding his face in her hands as the intensity of the kiss made her breathing harshen. She could still feel him in her, rigid and pulsing erratically. Lucas groaned, leaning into her, one arm wrapping around her back, his other hand braced on the desk._

 _The door opened then, and light flooded the darkened room from the hallway as Riley walked into her room, a confused expression on her face. She blinked in surprise at them, her eyes going wide as she took in the scene in front of her. No one said anything, the dirty music from the living room filling the silence in the room instead._

 _"On my birthday?! In my room?!" Riley cried, "Really?!"_

 _"Riley, what's wrong?!" Zay asked, running into the room with Farkle and a handful of other people who had heard her exclamation of disgust._

 _They froze as they stared at Maya and Lucas, their faces slowly twisting, appalled by the discovery. Maya realized that Lucas was still inside her. And that they all had a front row view of their juices dripping on the carpet._

 _"I'm blind…" Charlie muttered, shaking his head slowly._

 _"Yeah… This party is so over." Missy commented. "I'm out of here."_

~.~.~

It was getting harder to ignore the fact that Lucas was sitting topless in the seat next to her. He wasn't talking at all, but he certainly wasn't trying to hide the evidence of what he wanted. He was a little hard; she could see the slight tent he was pitching. And his desire was only made more obvious with the way his gaze would continue to trail to her upper legs. Maya shifted in her seat so she was facing him.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really." The cheeky smirk was on his face again. "I like the view."

Maya's lips pursed as her eyes narrowed. "I swear, if you start masturbating while we're in this car, I'm going to knock your lights out."

"All I'm saying is that we might be here for a pretty long time. We could both benefit from this. Even if we don't like each other." He worked out a kink on his neck before turning his darkened gaze to her. "You're already half-dressed anyway."

"Purely circumstantial." Maya swallowed thickly, trying and failing to ignore the way the apex of her legs was damp, tingling with the desire. She could already feel her resolve caving. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Then consider this purely circumstantial. We have nothing better to do. We both need a good fuck to release some stress. I like the way you feel around me. You like the way I feel in you." He leaned over, lowering his tone, his gaze trained on the juncture between her legs as he rested his hand on her thigh, "Let me make you feel good."

Maya licked her lips nervously, closing her eyes momentarily as she pondered the consequences of doing this thing again. This fight and fuck thing where nothing was ever solved and everything grew more complicated each time they had sex. How many times would this go on before it would be enough?

When she met his heated sea-foam gaze though, most coherent thoughts flew out of her mind.

She wanted it.

Fuck, she wanted it really badly.

Maya rose slowly, climbing over the median dividing their seats before crawling onto his lap and settling on his crotch. There was barely any space and her legs were uncomfortably curled underneath her, but she paid it no mind when she felt him pressing against her. Lucas held her gaze, taking hold of her waist as she rested her hands loosely on his shoulders.

"You better make good on your promise." Maya muttered, lazily gyrating on his lap in slow circles, absolutely loving the way his arousal seemed to respond, his erection growing beneath her with each of her motions.

Lucas took hold of the hem of her shirt, his eyes on her chest as he trailed his hands up her sides, slowly peeling off her tank top up over her head and off her raised arms. Maya shivered, breathing out in anticipation as he tossed the shirt behind him and brought his hands back to her sides, thumbing her nipples in small circles.

"No bra?" Lucas said with a raised brow, a smirk on his lips, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were expecting this to happen."

"As if." Maya rolled her eyes, grinding slowly on the bulging arousal pressing against her entrance and panting slightly. "If I don't need to wear a bra, I don't normally wear one."

The look he gave her was downright inappropriate and he leaned forward, placing hot kisses against her neck, sucking the skin sharply in between his teeth and lathing the sharp sting with his tongue. Maya squealed slightly from the friction when he took hold of both sides of her thong, yanking them hard and tearing it in two.

His kissed her collarbone, traveling down steadily to her tits. He took her breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hardened peak of her nipple as his finger dipped inside her folds, slowly working her as his thumb pressed against her clit. His other hand fondled her, teasing and tugging on a tightened bud. Maya threaded her fingers through his hair, arching closer to him, mewling at the sensory overload to her body.

"You're dripping, Maya." Lucas chuckled against her chest, "Don't even try to pretend that you didn't want this just as badly as I did."

Maya responded by reaching between them, taking the zipper of his jeans and tugging it down, smirking as he grit his teeth when she playfully pressed against the hot, swollen flesh. She tugged away his boxers, freeing him before grinding down on him, rubbing herself against him slowly and hearing his breaths grow choppier.

"Less talking, more fucking." Maya smirked.

She took his face in her hands, bringing his lips to hers and claiming his mouth in a vulgar, tongue-filled kiss. It was sloppy, wet as they gyrated against each other. It was hot and kind of dirty and Lucas tasted a little like motor oil, but Maya loved it. She sucked his lower lip between her teeth, eliciting a soft groan from Lucas as she slowly released it.

She reached down and took hold of him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance before easing herself down onto him in one swift motion, breathing out harshly in pleasure from the sudden feeling of being completely filled. He thrusted up sharply, meeting her halfway with a hiss, plundering deep inside her. Maya panted breathlessly, dropping her head back as they rocked together provocatively slow, his hypnotic rhythm slowly driving her insane.

"Fuck Maya…" His voice was hoarse, sounding a little choked. "Why the hell are you so tight?"

He felt fucking amazing, and Maya whimpered, bracing herself on ceiling as she lowered her hips to his, the fabric of his jeans chafing against her inner thighs and creating a delicious friction. She pushed against the roof, pressing herself down to meet his upward thrusts. Her body was burning up fast, overheated from the strength of his muscled thighs under her, his thick, hard cock slamming harshly into her, his heavy breaths against her upper chest. Their bodies rocked together, their rhythm steadily increasing tempo as their need for release, their need for the tight coiled spring to finally be released, grew more urgent.

"Lucas…" she breathed, meeting his heady gaze as he grasped her hips.

Lucas let out a soft growl under his breath, pulling her down more harshly on him. Maya released a high pitched little whimper, digging her nails into his shoulders as he thrust up to meet her frenzied writhing. Their rhythm grew out of control, too fast as they matched each other's thrusts. Maya gripped the steering wheel behind her, throwing her head back and sucking in huge gulps of air as spasms of pleasure shot through her entire body, a fire pooling in her core as Lucas plunged sharply into her.

It was too much and not enough at the same time, and Maya gasped for breath as she surrendered to the shockwaves of electricity coursing through her veins as he thrusted deep inside her. Her legs were cramping and sweat ran between them, dripping from their slick bodies as they rocked against each other. She was spiraling, her mind growing hazy from the intoxicating feeling of Lucas' cock hitting deep inside her, throwing her into rippling pleasure. The pressure became unbearable, building in her center and spreading through her body as she trembled, losing her pace, the muscles in her leg fighting to keep up. Lucas was relentless, steadily surging upwards, her breathy gasps and his animalistic growls reverberating around the car and through the humid night air. She skirted closer and closer to the edge of dizzying pleasure.

It was blinding.

Ecstasy bursting through her and around her, shattering her, rendering her shuddering, convulsing on Lucas. Everything in her tightened sharply, Lucas straining harder to plunge as deep inside her as he could possibly go. He twisted her hips, stopping momentarily before spearing her so sharply that a choked scream was forced from her lips.

And something in her ruptured, burning through her, her body seized by something so profound and intense for a moment her vision blurred, and she nearly passed out.

Maya shrieked out his name as wild, uncontrollable ripples of pleasure violently wracked her body as her explosive climax hit her full force. Lucas bucked within her a couple times before exploding inside her with a harsh, strangled groan in satisfaction, his hot cum filling her up as he spilled himself inside her. She could feel their fluids dripping down her legs as she tremored from the effort, trying to hold herself up.

As they came down from their high, Maya couldn't help but drape her arms around his broad shoulders, collapsing onto him as she shivered and trembled. Lucas' head fell back against the head rest as he struggled to catch his breath, gently rubbing her thighs. They were speechless, unable to properly form coherent thoughts after their intense climax.

"Maya… you okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes briefly as her heart rate finally began to slow and the ringing in her ears settled. She lazily rolled her hips forward, loving the friction on her clit from his cock. But she was uneasy, feeling like this hadn't solved anything. Every time she ended up screwing Lucas again, the only thing she could think about was how they kept getting closer and closer to an intense fire they couldn't resist no matter how hard they tried, but nothing between them was getting solved. And it was starting to get a little old. She wanted this figured out, because she couldn't deny that the angry fucking wasn't just to blow off steam. She knew the reason why it was so intense with them. Why she kept coming back.

There was still something between them.

Maya's lips turned down in a frown. "Lucas, what are we doing?"

She could feel him smirk against her hair.

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious. I'm still inside you, you know?"

"No, you jackass. Why the fuck does _this_ keep happening?" Maya said into his shoulder, sighing when he slipped a hand between them, stroking the sensitive flesh in between her legs where they were joined, "We can't keep doing this whole thing. We need to figure out our relationship, Lucas. What are we?"

"…Maybe we're not made for relationships." He responded after a while, muttering softly into her ear. "Or maybe this is just who we are. We fight and we fuck. We do that whether we're together or not. What works for us might look odd to other people, but I think that's just because they don't get it. I don't think we're functional in relationships with anyone else, but together we work."

"I guess you're right." Maya said, finally relaxing in his hold, "So then what? We try dating again?"

"Why worry about the pressure for labels?" Lucas chuckled. "Let's just do us and be us. Let's fight and fuck like we always do. Whatever happens, happens. Let's just let whatever we end up being happen on its own. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Maya straightened, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. "But just so we're clear, I want us to be exclusive."

"That's fine by me. I'm not interested in fucking anyone else." Lucas' expression turned obscene as he raked his eyes down her front, his gaze lingering on her exposed breasts for a moment. "That being said, I think this calls for round two."

~.~.~

When Maya opened her eyes she was met by the sound of birds and cars whizzing by and bright sunlight streaming in through the open windows. The air was humid and musky, the scent of sex permeating the hot air and clinging to their naked bodies. Maya felt sticky, a reminder to herself that she would definitely need a long shower to not only wash herself for the day, but also to clean herself of the residue of her and Lucas' activities the night before. The backseat of his car, she could definitely feel was wet from the fluids that had dripped from her. It was honestly a little gross to her, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

She ached. Not only from the awkward position they had to settle in to sleep—Lucas sitting up against the door in the backseat; Maya snuggled up between his legs, her legs dangling off the seat of the car. But her back was arched pretty sharply—but also from the amount of times they had fucked. But at least that was a pleasurable ache, a reminder to her that sex with Lucas was absolutely heavenly, pure euphoria and that he was an addiction she was certain she would never be able to give up.

Maya yawned and stretched out the kink in her back as best as she could, unlatching her arms from around Lucas' shoulders and turning around so she could lean her back against his chest.

"Sleep well?" Lucas muttered in her ear.

"Relatively." Maya responded, sighing in bliss when his hands slid around the front of her abdomen, just barely touching her. "It's too hot."

"I know."

His lips pressed against her neck, nipping lightly against the skin as he sucked it between his teeth. She snuggled further into him, tilting her neck and closing her eyes as her body woke up, growing wet with desire.

"Do we have anything for breakfast?" Maya asked absentmindedly, wondering if maybe they should consider eating if they were planning to continue having sex.

She could feel his lips curve into a smirk against the skin of her shoulder and then she let out an involuntary gasp when his finger glided through the blonde curls between her legs, leisurely stroking her sensitive flesh and igniting a fire inside her that only made her even more aroused. He slipped a finger inside her, pumping slowly as he thumbed her clit in teasing circle. She could feel his hard erection against her ass and pressed against it, a shiver of pleasure going through her body at the thought of having him inside her again.

"Lucas…" she moaned, spreading her legs wider and arching her hips into his palm as he worked her, fire dancing in her core. "Lucas… I need you in me."

"Do you now?" He kneaded her naked breast, pinching her nipple and slowly driving her insane.

"Come on… Stop teasing."

She reached behind her and took hold of his full, throbbing erection. Lucas inhaled sharply, momentarily stopping his ministrations as a slight tremble ran through his body. Maya grinned to herself, loving that she had similar power over him. Especially the night before, when she had taken him in her mouth and she'd watched him lose himself to pleasure, that low groan he released just before he burst in her mouth being one of the sexiest things she had ever heard.

Lucas took hold of her waist, lifting her up and pulling her backwards so she was positioned on his lap. She curled her knees under her as Lucas held himself, guiding his arousal to her entrance and rubbing the head of his dick against her opening. Maya groaned each time it made brief contact with her clit. Then he slowly spread her folds with his fingers and claimed her, his hot, throbbing member stretching her as he filled her completely.

They ground against each other slowly, their tempo slow and easy, each of Lucas' thrusts sharp and calculated and slow and provocative and hitting her so deep air was forced from her lungs. Maya dropped her head back onto Lucas' shoulder with a whimper, her breathing laboured and coming out in short, uncontrollable pants.

"You like that, baby?" he growled, his harsh breaths cascading down her shoulders and making goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"Oh God, yes…" she moaned, desperately rolling her hips forward for more.

He dragged his fingers down her abdomen and to her center, toying with her clit and putting pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves as he sucked on her neck. She felt surrounded, overwhelmed by the sensation of Lucas inside her, his fingers working her into a trembling mess, his mouth on her neck. It was sweet, carnal _torture_ , and Maya's body struggled to catch up, the dizzying pleasure making her lose her mind.

"Ah!"

Maya cried out, her body burning, _scorching_ with an intensity so strong she was having trouble breathing. There tempo increased and Maya gripped the seats as Lucas rocked more rapidly into her, grunting from the effort. Their skin slapped together, wet squelching filling the air as their juices mingled and their bodies moved with each other. She bounced on his lap, high pitched whimpers leaving her mouth as the pressure built up, sharp bursts of ecstasy piercing her body as her climax approached. Maya cried out again as ripple after ripple of sheer euphoria reached a crescendo. She shuddered, convulsing with a scream as pleasure ripped through her body.

"L-Lucas!" Maya cried out, her voice choked and ragged as he continued to pound into her.

Lucas grabbed her hips, pulling her down sharply, bruising her as he slammed inside her, growling raggedly as thrust after thrust brought him closer and closer to his release. He thrusted with reckless abandon deep into her and Maya arching her back sharply, clutching the seats as their unconscious rhythm increased and they strove for a blinding release.

It was frantic and hectic and wild as Maya's body lost any fragments of control. She lost herself in the earth-shattering intensity, her eyes squeezed tightly as incomprehensible sounds were forced from her lips.

And with a well angled jerk of his hips, Maya exploded inside, wave after wave of molten heat and unbelievably ecstasy flooding through her. Lucas released a strained moan, holding her hips down as he abandoned himself to pleasure, his head thrown back against the frame of the window as he erupted inside her, a neverending stream shooting hot and fast into her as he pulsed erratically in her depths.

Maya collapsed into him, gasping for breath and struggling to come back to reality after that mind-numbing sensation. They breathed shakily, panting for many moments, their bodies shuddering and convulsing as they tried to suck in oxygen.

"Maya…" he groaned, his body still tremoring from what just occurred.

And suddenly, Riley's face was peering curiously in the back window. She blinked at them in shock, her eyes slowly widening in horror as she took in the image before her. She screamed in alarm and turned away and a few moments later, several footsteps pounding the pavement were heard.

"Don't look inside!" Riley screeched to whoever was approaching.

"Well, are Lucas and Maya in there?" Farkle's voice asked in concern.

"Yes! But they're… _you know_!"

Maya glanced at Lucas who was looking fairly amused.

"Hey guys!" Maya called out with a laugh.

"Took you guys long enough." Lucas drawled, lazily massaging Maya's breast. "We had to spend the night here because my car broke down."

"Clearly, you didn't mind it." Zay drawled from somewhere nearby.

"We were seriously worried sick about you guys, and you were here the whole time having sex?!" Riley screeched again, "What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Maya smiled, entwining her hand with Lucas' as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"We're back together again?"

"You both suck." Riley bemoaned, stomping away. "Excuse me while I go wash my eyes out with bleach. For the _second_ time."


End file.
